


Andrew Minyard; Super Straight

by EmmmaMmmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Panic, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sort Of, Transphobia, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: After an invasive interview, when Andrew panics upon being asked about his sexuality, he decides that he has no choice but to observe the path he's set himself on.It's unfortunate that the path makes him seem transphobic, but he's honestly too far gone to come back now.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Andrew Minyard; Super Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how this idea came to my head (which is bad because I literally only just wrote it) but I was thinking about the "super straight" thing and getting mad and then I realised that the only way to not be mad is to make myself laugh about it so... ya. Here it is.

If Neil was there, he would’ve recognised the sarcasm. He could’ve brushed off the tension that followed with a joke, or even diverted the interviewer before they managed to ask the dreaded question. Andrew had come a long way since his first years at PSU, but what he had gained in his lifestyle and the way he had settled, he had sorely missed out on developing his people skills, skills which Neil had been steadily building up since he was a freshman.

It went like this: It was the middle of an interview for some sports magazine. Generally speaking, Andrew did his best to avoid taking part in interviews for sports magazine, because he hated the reminder that he was, in fact, a sportsman, but he had a contract and he needed the money to buy himself new cars and to buy Neil anything he wanted (he might’ve been a little bit of a sucker for his blue eyes, but it was totally worth it when Neil gave him that grateful look as though Andrew was all he would ever want). It had been a pretty standard interview up to then, talk about the upcoming season, the new players on the team and his existing relationships with the rest of them. And then – oh, he should’ve seen it coming – then it was time to talk about the so-called Minyard-Josten Rivalry.

According to the Fox group chat (which Andrew had muted but was still get up to date on through second-hand information fed to him by his junkie), it was the hottest thing in pro-Exy: _ex-teammates who had fallen out and who now couldn’t stand being in the same room as each other!_ Sometimes, Andrew let himself muse about how tragic it was that the most important person in his life was being portrayed as his most hated (and he _did_ hate Neil, he really did – the hate didn’t negate the underlying love!). Sometimes he and Neil even liked to feed the rumours, tweeting back and forth arguments at each other until they got distracted by each other’s mouths. It was, truly, quite inconvenient how distracting Neil’s mouth could be.

He gave the usual answers: _Neil Josten is an idiot._ _He has no sense of self-preservation. I hate him._ The interviewer didn’t seem perturbed. She had a smile on her face that should’ve warned Andrew of horrific things yet to come.

“Then again, a lot of fans seem to think that the two of you have chemistry.”

Andrew froze. Half of his brain – the part which often told him to squeeze Neil’s butt or to bite his bicep in the middle of movie night – told him to confirm him, to come out as gay live on air without a second thought. The other half of his brain – the part that Andrew liked to think was more rational, but which also sounded infuriatingly like Kevin – told him to do whatever he had to do to convince them otherwise.

He faked a laugh. It was _very_ fake. Unsurprisingly, the interviewer was not convinced.

“So?”

“So what?” He did his best to feign disinterest, but once Neil had been brought up, he knew that wouldn’t work.

“Is there chemistry?”

He faked another laugh. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re straight?”

“I am… super straight,” nodded Andrew, flicking a gaze towards the camera and knowing that Neil would be making fun of him for it later.

It turned out that wouldn’t be the response of the majority of the internet.

**

“Andrew Minyard being called out by the LGBT community for transphobic views?” Neil tilted his head back, looking up at Andrew as best he could from where he was laying on his chest. “What did you even _do_?”

Andrew sighed, brushing his fingers across Neil’s abdomen, and feeling a rush of warmth at the strong muscles he could just about make out underneath; he’d been working on his core since university, and it had only recently started to pay off.

“Super straight,” said Andrew slowly.

Neil’s lips twitched in amusement. “Ah, yes, the moment you panicked about coming out.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “It turns out that a group of people online are trying to establish super straight as a sexuality, but it is just inherently transphobic.”

“How?” He tilted his head to the side and traced a gentle line up Andrew’s chest with his nails. “I don’t understand.”

“Super straight,” repeated Andrew, stretching his hand out across Neil’s stomach now and taking a sick sort of delight in the way his hand was almost big enough to reach from one side to the other, “is apparently a sexual attraction to biological females, and only biological females.”

Neil grimaced. “Ew.”

“Ew super straights or ew females?”

“Both?” He took a moment to interlock his fingers with Andrew’s across his torso. “But mostly about super straights. Why won’t they just admit they’re transphobic?”

“Would you?”

Neil shrugged. “I guess not.”

Andrew hummed contentedly as he scrolled through more articles about his supposed transphobia.

“I’m going to have to address this,” he said.

Neil shuffled around on top of him, as though trying to burrow even further into his chest despite the fact that there was no room between them. Andrew dropped his phone and brought his now-free hand up to tangle in his auburn curls, giving them a gentle tug as Neil settled.

“Press conference?”

“I think…” Andrew mused. “It might be time to come out.”

“Yeah?” Neil lifted their entangled hands to his mouth, brushing his lips against the side of Andrew’s lightly. “You ready for that?”

“Yes.” He took the opportunity to slide his hand aside and press a soft kiss to the tip of Neil’s head. “You?”

“Yes.”

**

_“It has come to my attention,” said Andrew Minyard, holding the phone quite close to his seemingly-emotionless face, “that recent comments of mine have been misconstrued. This was not my intention. I wanted to-”_

_A hand swept up to wave in front of Andrew’s face, from a figure behind the camera. The hand itself was scarred, which left very little room for misunderstandings._

_“Fuck off,” grumbled Andrew, but his face softened at the giggle that followed from off camera. “Again, I wanted to make it clear that I am not transphobic in the slightest. When I claimed I was ‘super straight’-” He made air quotes with his free hand. “-it was more of a panic. Because I am-”_

_“A kitten!” Neil chimed in from behind the camera and Andrew sent him an unimpressed facial expression which only worked to make Neil giggle more._

_Andrew sighed, shuffling around with the camera until it zoomed out to reveal the way Neil had now pressed up against his side with arms around his shoulders, and his own arm rested around Neil’s waist. Somehow, he managed to feign disinterest even as Neil smiled brightly down at him and moved to kiss his cheek gently._

_“Gay,” he said finally. “I was going to say gay.”_


End file.
